houseterspokemonoverfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob's Pikachu
is the first Pokémon obtained by SpongeBob on his journey as a Pokémon Trainer. History 'Bikini Bottom' In the first episode of the Pokémon Series, Houseters Pokemon - I Choose You, SpongeBob woke up late the day he was supposed to go to Professor Plankton's Laboratory obtain his first Pokémon. When he arrived at the lab, the three available starter Pokémon, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, had already been taken by other Trainers who arrived earlier. Seeing that SpongeBob was disappointed, Professor Plankton gave him Pikachu, which did not take a liking to his new Trainer, constantly zapping him and anyone else nearby. He refused to go into his Poké Ball, and when and when SpongeBob failed to catch a Pidgey, he laughed at him. However, by the end of the episode, SpongeBob gained Pikachu's trust by protecting him from an attack by a flock of Spearow and rushing him to the Pokémon Center. Pikachu and SpongeBob soon became inseparable. In Pikachu No! , SpngeBob gave Pikachu his consent to remain in a forest filled with Pikachu, but Pikachu decided to stay by SpongeBob's side. 'Shell City' However, even Pikachu has had exceptions to this rule. In Evil Pokemon Pikachu was controlled by Butch and Cassidy, which caused him to become evil and disobey SpongeBob's commands. 'Stormalong' 'Avatar' Even with its high level of electrical power, Pikachu has not stopped learning new attacks. Upon learning that Toph the Earth Gym used Rock-types, SpongeBob had Pikachu begin learning Iron Tail in All Things Bright and Wurmple. After training hard, Pikachu finally perfected it in Winner by a Treeko , where he used it to defeat Toph's Nosepass and earn SpongeBob his first Avatar Badge. In addition to giving Pikachu an advantage over Rock-types, Iron Tail has allowed Pikachu to defeat many powerful opponents. 'Bikini Bottom Battle Frontier' In Katara's Egg-Cellent Adventure, during a battle with Team Rocket, SpongeBob ordered Pikachu to do a Quick Attack. Much to the surprise of SpongeBob and his friends, the Quick Attack morphed into Volt Tackle which sent Team Rocket blasting off. 'Mika' In Mika he defeated Spider-Man in the Spider Gym rematch. Pikachu battled again in the Robot Gym battle, where he battled Robot's Gyarados and defeated it with a Volt Tackle to the face. He also battled Robot's Floatzel for a moment, allowing Buizel time to recover. In Shield with a Pikachu, Pikachu lost to Dog's Drifblim after a fierce battle. 'Andy' In In the Andy Region|, Pikachu had an encounter with Zekrom, which unaware by SpongeBob, caused Pikachu to lose its ability to use Electric-type moves. SpongeBob finally noticed this when it battled [[Tobio's Snivy, losing in the process. In SpongeBob meets Buttercup it regained its ability to use Electric-type attacks and was used in battle which led to the capture of Pidove. In Dream By Ken, SpongeBob used Pikachu in his Gym battle at the Ken Gym, where he faced Ken and his Pokemon Pansage. Even though he tried his best, Pikachu was just not as fast as Pansage and was defeated without landing a single hit. In Battle for the Champions, he battled Tobio's Tranquill, who had already taken out SpongeBob's Oshawott and Tepig. It took a beating from multiple Aerial Aces, but showed Trip the power of its electrical attacks by defeating Tranquill with Volt Tackle. It then battled Snivy again, who by then had evolved into Servine. However, despite not being incapacitated, he was once again defeated. In Pignite-Heat and Tidy, SpongeBob used Pikachu in a battle against Trixie and her Pignite . Even though he had some trouble at first, Pikachu was able to pull through in the end and defeat Pignite with a powerful Volt Tackle. Moves Used * ThunderShock * Thunderbolt † * Agility * Quick Attack † * Thunder * Double-Edge * Tackle × * Leer × * Iron Tail † * Volt Tackle * Electro Ball † An × shows that the move cannot be legitimately learned by this Pokémon. A † shows that the move was used recently, unless all moves fit this case or there are less than five known moves.